despicablemefandomcom-20200223-history
Lucy Wilde
'WARNING: this page contain spoilers of Despicable Me 2. ' Lucy Wilde is the deuteragonist in the sequel, who works for the Anti-Villain League. She is voiced by Kristen Wiig. Lucy is assigned to find Gru and bring him to the AVL's headquarters, later on she becomes Gru's new work partner. Weapons * Heat Ray * Lipstick Taser Unit (that she later gave to Gru) * Watch Tranquilizer Appearance Lucy Wilde has red hair pulled back in a bun with bangs. She has large green eyes, fair skin, and a curvy-shaped nose that sticks out a bit far from her face. She wears a short turquoise dress that reaches her knees as well as a white scarf with pink polka-dots. Sometimes Lucy wears a matching turquoise overcoat over her dress and a pair of matching sunglasses. She wears super high heeled strappy sandal shoes with heels that are an impossible eight inches high without a platform support. Personality Lucy is shown to be very happy, cheerful, and perky, shown when she exclaims, "Yay!" after telling Gru she is his new partner. She seems to be quite alert at times, as shown when Gru tried freezing her with his freeze ray, but she quickly (albeit casually) countered this attack with her flamethrower. Also, Lucy is very athletic and skilled in combat, shown when she accidentally knocked a tray of cupcakes in the air and she was able to keep them from hitting her, (through what she calls "a combination of jiu-jitsu, Krav Maga, Aztec warfare, and krumpin'!") although she accidentally made most of the cupcakes hit Gru. She also shown being a great athlete, demonstrated when fighting Eduardo's guard chicken. She might also have some traits of jealousy, shown when she notes Gru is on a date with Shannon and she spies on them. Lucy is also very good at keeping cool in dangerous situations, shown when she hijacked Gru. She also showed a cool face when she was strapped to Eduardo's rocket, although in reality she was freaking out. History Agent Lucy Wilde is an agent for the Anti Villain League (AVL) that is based across the globe. Lucy is sent out to recruit Gru, the former number one villain, and bring him back to the organization headquarters, which she does by zapping him with a lipstick tazer and shoving him in her trunk. Later, when Gru meets the league director, Lucy's boss Silas Ramsbottom, he apologizes for the abrupt transport to the headquarters. Lucy, however has no regrets at all, saying the thrill gave her a bit of a buzz. Silas explains about the theft of a top secret lab, which had created PX-41, a mutating chemical compound which could transform anything into an indestructible killing machine. They request that Gru, being a former villain, aid in finding it, but Gru refuses, saying that his concerns now are being a father and a legitimate businessman. Before Gru leaves, Lucy tells him she was impressed by his work as a villain, by stating that stealing the moon was "amazing" and asked him, "Aren't you excited to go back and do something awesome?", handing grew an AVL business card with her number on it, so Gru can call her if he changes his mind. It is shown that she might have a crush on Gru. Later on, after Nefario leaves, this prompts Gru to change his mind and accept the mission, working undercover in a mall as the owner of a cupcake shop with Lucy as his partner. Lucy explains that she was chosen because none of the other agents were willing to work with Gru, due to his checkered past, and that " I'm new, so I have to do what they tell me". After meeting Eduardo, the owner of the mexican restaurant nearby, Gru recognizes him as El Macho, a famous villain who supposedly died twenty years ago. Lucy and Gru then decide to break into his restaurant that night but are spotted by Eduardo's pet chicken and narrowly escape from being caught by Eduardo when he returns back to his shop late in the night. However, they find only a jar of secret-recipe salsa in his safe and nothing relevant to link Eduardo to the crime The next day, Lucy and Gru are back at work, investigating their next suspect, wig merchant Floyd Eagle-san. As Gru trys to get closer to Floyd disguised as trash can, a customer comes by to throw a cup of hot coffee into Gru's disguise. Gru then runs away and trip over the the escalators, landing in front of Margo, Edith, and Agnes. Lucy finds Gru, who introduces her to them, with Agnes thinking that Lucy is a perfect mother and asks if she is single, to Gru and Lucy's surprise. Lucy sees Gru interact with them and tells Gru that he must be a super fun dad. Later that night, Lucy arrives at an italian restaurant to pick up some take-out, and happens to spot a reluctant Gru (who is wearing a wig), on a date with a rude and superficial woman named Shannon, which was set up by Gru's determined matchmaking neighbour, Jillian. During the date, Shannon discovers Gru's wig and threatens to humiliate him, but Lucy saves him from embarrassment by shooting her with a tranquilizing dart, they take Shannon home. When Gru arrives at the mall the next day, the Anti-Villain League arrest Floyd Eagle-san, who protests vehemently that he was framed, after the AVL team uncovers the empty mutagen jar in his shop. Silas tells Gru that the case is now closed and that Lucy will be assigned to Australia for work.Trying to cheer Gru up, she gives him her lipstick taser for memory's sake. She reminds him its was the first thing she used when they first met each other. On her way to Australia Lucy is obviously sad about leaving Gru behind. She start to read a magazine and suddenly see Gru in one of the pages. When she looking again it turns out it's not Gru and that Lucy starts to see Gru's face wherever she turns, making her realize she is in love with him and decides to choose Gru over the job opportunity in Australia, leaping out of the plane and parasailing to Eduardo's party to find him. However, Eduardo discovers Lucy is an AVL agent and kidnaps her after his chicken retrieves her AVL ID badge from her purse. Thanks to Dr. Nefario, Gru's finds out that Lucy didn't go to Australia, and was kidnapped by Eduardo. Gru disguises two of his minions in purple paint to escort his "captured" self into Eduardo's compound in a rescue attempt. Eduardo has strapped Lucy onto a TNT-loaded shark rocket to send her flying towards the lava-spewing volcano where Eduardo faked his death. Gru, with the help of Nefario and the girls, return the Minions to normal and defeat Eduardo, however, when Gru climbs the rocket to untie Lucy, Eduardo's pet chicken triggers the launch remote, sending them flying toward the volcano. While on the rocket, Lucy accepts Gru's date invitation before the pair dives into the safety of the ocean, just seconds before the rocket explodes. One hundred and forty-seven dates later, the two are married and the girls finally have a mother. Trivia * Lucy Wilde is voiced by Kristen Wiig, who also voiced Mrs. Hattie in the first film. * Her occupation is an agent for the Anti-Villain League that is based across the globe. * Kristen Wiig was also in Bridesmaids ''and did the voice of Lola Bunny in Cartoon Network's ''The Looney Tunes Show and the voice of Ruffnut in Dreamworks's How to Train Your Dragon. *In the "New Mission" trailer, a minion named Dave falls in love with Lucy. *When wearing high heels, she looks taller than Gru. *Lucy's wedding drees is like the everday dress that she wears dayliy, though it is wihte and has some patterns at the end of the skirt. *Lucy has been on several dates before Gru (though they weren't really successful, as she had to tranquilize quite a few of them) *When Lucy kidnaps Gru she finds out he is very heavy. She even say "get in there, you fat man" when she putting him in the trunk. Easter Eggs * In an exclusive sneak peek of Despicable Me 2 Gru is about to call Lucy Wilde and he flips over a buisness card and it has Lucy's cell phone number on it: 1-(626) 584-5723. The number is a working telephone number for Pasadena, California. If you call that number it will go to Lucy's message box and she will say something. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Deuteragonist